1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to popcorn poppers and more particularly to such popcorn poppers utilizing heat air flow to pop the corn.
2. Discussion of Prior Art.
Popcorn poppers using heat air flow are well known. Different air flow patterns are used, but, each has its own set of problems. The factors which are desired in a popcorn popper of the air flow type are, for example, small size, power efficiency, small number of parts, simplicity of design, inexpensive to manufacture, and good and efficient heat distribution. The competitive pressures have brought the price of heated air flow poppers down by a factor of 3 to 1, since the poppers first appeared. Thus, costs and efficiency are important.